A segunda vista
by Al Shinomori
Summary: Desde su primer encuentro. No podía dejar de pensar en Ella. - A segunda vista tenía la necesidad de conocer a esta linda joven - NELLGRIMM - Secuela del Fic " A primera Vista"


**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título:**__A segunda vista_

_**Autor:**__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

_**Aclaración:**__ Este One Shot es secuela del fic "__**A primera Vista".**__ Para que puedan vincular la historia, se recomienda que se lea el fic._

_**Dedicatoria:**__Para todos aquellos fans de esta pareja que como Yo desean leer muchas historias con estos dos personajes como protagonistas. Espero que la disfruten y dejen comentarios._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

* * *

Desde aquel día_ – No podía dejar de pensar en Ella – _Mis pensamientos eran una maraña_ –Extraño, tratándose de mí - _Un hombre como Yo calculador y frío, quien siempre busca mantener su mente ocupada en los negocios.

Volví a fijar la vista y atención – _Por enésima vez_ - En los documentos que sostenía en las manos – _Parecía una acción imposible_ – Cada que tenía la oportunidad la conciencia me traicionaba y me sorprendía de la dirección que mis pensamientos toman – _Un lindo rostro se fijaba en mi mente, como huella __mnémica_ – Moví la cabeza en negativa, con la intensión de sacudir la mente y con esto disipar aquellos perturbadores pensamientos – _Tarea difícil de lograr- _Parecía casi imposible olvidar aquel rostro angelical y las confianzudas palabras de despedida de Nel.

_- __**Que tengas linda tarde Grimmjow, con permiso –**_

La había visto salir del local con una relajada sonrisa dibujada en sus rosados labios. A pesar de haber tenido el impulso de salir detrás de Ella, detenerle y hacerle un par de preguntas. Aquella manera tan informal en la que me había tuteado- _Para asombro mío_- Me agrado. Aquella chica tenía una chispa especial – _Una que no había visto antes en ninguna otra joven_ –

Escuchar de sus labios la forma tan dulce y simpática con la que había pronunciado aquellas palabras y en especial mi nombre despertaba en mí la necesidad irracional de ir en su búsqueda. Aunque, la idea me era de lo más tentadora, llevaba más de cuatro días resistiéndome a preguntar a Rangiku por su adorable prima – _Mi caso está perdido_ - ¿Cómo era posible que sin conocerle ya pensase que esa jovencita era adorable – Solté un frustrado y largo suspiro – Si no hacía algo pronto, seguro me volvería loco -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sonreí con ironía – _Como un Reo_ – Levaba la cuenta exacta del tiempo que había pasado desde que la había visto por primera vez – _Siete días, quince horas, cuarenta minutos y veinte segundos_ - Y el tiempo avanzaba con una velocidad que me enloquecía . Aunque intentaba ser absorbido por el trabajo – _Una mala jugada del destino_ – Todo iba en perfectas condiciones en los negocios y el trabajo se reducía lo más que podía. Necesitaba unas urgentes vacaciones, no para descansar del trabajo, eran necesarias para ocupar mis pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuera Ella. La linda e inocente joven de cabellos verdes y ojos pardos grisáceos empezaba a convertirse en una tormentosa molestia.

-**Buen día Jefe** – Saludó la camarera del turno vespertino.

-**Matsumoto** – La llamé por su apellido como forma de saludo. Ni siquiera le miré. Seguí leyendo el periódico – _Debía resistir a la tentación de cuestionar a Matsumoto _ -

-**¿Va beber algo?** - Preguntó la chica situándose detrás de la barra.

-**No **– Respondí sin dejar de prestar atención a mi lectura.

-**Algo de comer** – sugirió amablemente.

-**Tampoco** – Deje de lado el periódico. Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la salida – _Un poco de aire fresco me vendría muy bien –_

-**Como quiera jefe** – Rangiku se encogió de hombros - _Ese hombre tenía un carácter especial_-Su aire elegante, frío y sofisticado le hacía irresistible a la atención de cualquier mujer. Le vio salir del lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caminé tranquilamente hacia el parque que estaba a un par de cuadras de la cafetería. Me dediqué a observar a mí alrededor - _Con detenimiento_- Me concentré en liberar mis tensiones y en especial busqué la manera de poner en blanco mi mente – _Tal vez así conseguiría dejar de pensar en Ella – _

Aquel lugar era agradable a esa hora de la tarde, las parejas, las familias y algunos adolescentes iban a pasar un rato de relax. Sin tomar asiento, me quedé de pie observando a las personas que me rodeaban – _¿Y si la encontraba ahí?_ – Esa pregunta me tomo desprevenido. Sacudí la cabeza con fastidio –_Demonios_ – Solté por lo bajo _- ¿Acaso, no iba poder dejar de pensar en Ella?_ –Tenía que verla otra vez – _Y tal vez de aquella manera podría liberarme de mis ansias enfermizas de tenerla cerca_ –

**-Señor** – Escuché la voz infantil a mis espaldas – **Podría pasarnos la pelota** – Me pidió amablemente un niño de cabellos castaños. Incliné mi cuerpo hacia adelante con la intensión de devolver al niño su pelota.

**-Toma** – le entregue el objeto en sus manos.

-**Gracias Señor** – El niño dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el campo para seguir con su juego.

Seguí observando a las personas que estaban a mí alrededor. Desde que la había visto por primera vez –_Ya nada era suficiente_ – La vida había adquirido otro sentido. Me había puesto a pensar que ocurriría si tenía una vez más la oportunidad de verle y tener una conversación más profunda, donde pudiera conocerle desde la perspectiva en la cual un hombre busca cortejar a una mujer – _Si tuviera la oportunidad… tal vez me enamoraría de Ella_ –

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Salir a dar la vuelta no había sido la mejor de las ideas. Pero, si me había distraído un poco – _No logré olvidarme de Ella –_ Pero, sabía que oportunidades siempre habría nuevas en la vida - _¿Y si abusaba de mi poder y obligaba a Matsumoto a decirme como contactarla?_ – Eso sería absurdo y humillante – _Aquella no era mejor idea que ir en su busca_ – Me dije convenciéndome de que mi vida era mejor antes de conocerla.

Y la vida me hacía una mala jugada y seguro que se burlaba de mí – _Estaba ahí_- Platicando plácidamente con Matsumoto – _Tenía la mejor suerte_ - No podía creer que aquello por fin estuviera ocurriendo.

Desde que la había visto por primera vez, me había tomado muy enserio el cuidado del negocio de mi abuela – _Una agradable cafetería ubicada en el corazón de la ciudad- _Empecé a ir todas las tardes – _Coincidiendo con el turno de Matsumoto-_ Con el pretexto de ir a relajarme y estar al pendiente de los negocios de la familia – _Así podría encontrarme con Nelliel de manera "accidental"_ – Sonreí arrogante y entre a la cafetería – _No había duda, Grimmjow __Jaegerjaques siempre conseguía lo que quería y se proponía _–

**-¿Qué tal estuvo el paseo jefe? **– Preguntó la rubia guiñando un ojo.

**-Nada mal** – Respondí, no quise ser descortés delante de la joven.

**-Entiendo**- Se encogió de hombros - **¿Quiere algo de tomar? – **

-**Un americano** – Respondí sabiendo de antemano que mi voz despertaría la curiosidad de la chica de ojos verdes. Le vi girar su rostro de medio lado, ocultando disimuladamente sus ojos bajo el rebelde flequillo.

-**Buenas tardes** – Saludó tímidamente clavando su mirada a mi figura. Caminé con pasos determinados y gráciles hacia donde estaba Ella y me sitúe a su lado. Asentí sin dejar de mirarle una vez que estuve a su lado - No pude dejar de observarla y embriagar mis sentidos con su adorable aroma a Sakuras – A pesar de las extrañas ganas que tenía de obsequiarle un sonrisa, me contuve – Mi gesto serio y de pocos amigos no cambio en absoluto.

-**¿Se conocen?** – La pregunta de Matsumoto iba dirigida a su prima. La sorpresa que reflejaban sus ojos se tornó en picardía una vez que se dio cuenta como mi presencia afectaba a la joven de ojos pardos.

-_**Pues…**_ - La chica dudó.

-**El día que Hinamori te cubrió** – Me adelante hablar – **Nos conocimos **– Miré al frente – **Si mal no recuerdo Nelliel cubría tu turno – **

-**Cierto **– Dijo como haciendo memoria – **Hace como diez días** – Su tono despreocupado era muy típico de la rubia.

- **Hace siete** – Coincidimos al hablar, corrigiendo el tiempo exacto que había transcurrido – _**Casi ocho **_– Musitó Nel cohibida.

El timbre de su voz me era agradable – _Nunca me cansaría de escucharle_ – Aquel pensamiento me hizo conectarme con mis emociones - _¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? – _

La observé, nerviosa, reservada y tímida – _Mi presencia le incomodaba_ – Sonreí con la seguridad de tener el triunfo en mis manos. El hecho de tenerme cerca le hacía experimentar nerviosismo – _Extraño en una joven que parecía tan segura de sí misma_- En esta ocasión – _A segunda vista_ – Me daba cuenta de lo bella que era, de lo transparente y diferente que era a las demás mujeres que estaba acostumbrado a tratar – _Por primera vez, supe que Nelliel sería la mujer por la que estaría dispuesto a arriesgar todo –_

**-Vaya**- Soltó despreocupada Matsumoto – **Que más da… diez o siete días** – Clavó su mirada esperando alguna reacción que delatará a su prima.

**-Tienes razón** – Respondió Nelliel encogiéndose de hombros y acercando a sus labios el zumo de naranja que tenía en una copa transparente- _Bebió el líquido_- Restando importancia a la respuesta que ambos teníamos muy presentes – _El tiempo exacto que llevábamos de habernos visto por primera vez –_

-**Su café Jefe** – Matsumoto puso delante mi la taza humeante de líquido negro.

**-Gracias** – Respondí secamente.

Incluso los buenos modales surgían de lo más profundo de mí ser – _En presencia de esta chica lo mejor de mi persona salía a flote _– Definitivamente Nelliel era la mujer que Yo necesitaba a mi lado – _Cada que se presentaba la oportunidad y mientras más lo pensaba y analizaba me convencía de ese Hecho_ –

**-¿Usted es el dueño de la cafetería?**- La pregunta fue inesperada. Sus ojos reflejaban determinación. Seguro que durante este incomodo silencio había pensado en evitar la conversación con un extraño al cual había catalogado como cliente y al que había pensado jamás volvería a ver.

-**Por el momento no** – Le dije sin dejar de mirar el vitral que me permitía captar todas sus reacciones sin tener que molestarme en mirarla directamente. El desconcierto que se apodero de su mirada me llevó a ser más explicativo –_A pesar de no tener la obligación de dar explicaciones a nadie_ – Lo hice por una necesidad interna que me empujaba a largar nuestra conversación lo más que el momento lo permitiera – **La cafetería es negocio familiar** – Bebí café – **De mi abuela para ser exactos** – Bebí un poco más – **Y lo más probable es que en un futuro pase a ser mío – **

**-Entiendo** – Dice pensativa **– Ran** – llama a su prima **– Debo irme** – Sonríe dejando un billete en la barra.

-**No es necesario** – Le digo posando mi mano sobre la mano donde Ella tiene el dinero – **Yo invito**–

Quiero reír a carcajadas. El rostro de Matsumoto es digno de ser grabado y recordado para las futuras generaciones – Estoy _seguro que se encuentra muy sacada de onda_ – Sonrío sabiendo que tengo el control. Percibo el temblor que mi contacto provoca en Nelliel y la sorpresa que se dibuja en los rostros femeninos alimenta mi arrogancia. Por fin puedo sentir su cercanía y la calidez que emana de su piel – _A segunda vista_ – Puedo observar como el destino se empeña en demostrarme que debo conocer en otro plano más íntimo a esta bella jovencita – _Y tal vez… no sé_ – La tenacidad es uno de mis puntos fuertes - _El tiempo lo dirá_ –

* * *

_A segunda vista tenía la necesidad de conocer a esta linda joven_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**__: Acá estoy con la secuela del fic" A primera vista". Pensé que nunca lo terminaría. Muchas gracias a las personas que han leído el fic y en especial a Tesake y Dairen chan que dejaron sus lindos y motivadores comentarios. Por fis dejen reviews._

_Al chan_


End file.
